Skull Dragon
Introduction The skull dragon is slow, yet powerful, bearing powerful attacks while having a good amount of HP. It coats itself poison around it's belly that makes it unapproachable, leaving only its head and tail as the attackable parts until you stun the skull dragon.'' '' Attacks *'Poison Fog:' Coats its body with a poison fog. May be executed immediately at the start of the fight. Can poison a player if the player touches the fog. *'Tail Swipe: M'ay be executed coming from the left or the right side. It has a small chance of dealing unconsciousness. *'Poison Breath:' Breathes poison right below its neck and moves the breath straight forward to potentially poisoning any players in front of it. *'Head Smash(v1):' Smashes its head to the ground twice, once to the right of the player and another time to the left of the player. Will execute this attack only when the Poison Fog is emitting from its body. *'Head Smash(v2): '''Smashes its head twice just like the first version except has an extra attack at the end where the Skull Dragon will jump up into the air and stomp to the ground, causing extreme damage to nearby players. Will only execute this attack when the Poison Fog isn't enabled. *'Float: 'Will hover in the air for about one second. It will only damage any player that is nearby when it lands. The damage caused is extremely low. Will usually follow up with a Charge immediately landing on the ground. *'Charge: '''The Skull Dragon will ready itself in a bull-like charging stance. It will then run straight across the battlefield, knocking any players away continuously that get in its way. After a while it will stop charging, which in this case will look like it tripped and will fumble to the ground. In-Game Description Item Drops *Dino Bone *Dino Tail *Dino Head *Dino Tongue *Violet Dino Eye (Hell Dragon) *Violet Dino Wing (Hell Dragon) Core *Skull Dragon Core﻿ *Skull Dragon Core+ (Hell Dragon) ﻿ Tips & Strategies *When fighting the Skull Dragon, if you are using a 1-handed weapon, it is HIGHLY recommended that you use a weapon with high attack power than to offset it by having a high Undead racial attack. The Skull Dragon has very high defenses and if your weapon doesn't have enough attack power, you will constantly be causing 1 damage no matter where you hit. *It is recommended (but not mandatory) to knock it down by repeatedly hitting its head while the Poison Fog is active. Once it is knocked down, it will be stunned for a while and the Poison Fog will disappear until the enemy reactivates it again. *While the Poison Fog is active, if you are too close, guarding or perfect guarding its Tail Swipe is not recommended since more often than not you'll end up right next to it chest, where you immediately get hit by the poison fog. *Melee weapons you bring to fight him should ideally have high-stun values (2H Sword/Poleaxe) to help with stunning it to remove its poison fog. *Agni summon's stun works at removing the poison fog. This is the recommended Ultimate Card to use against this creature Category:Monsters Category:Undead